Resurgence
by ItsEvansFault
Summary: Stranded in unknown space, the last of the Alliance are dragged into a war of untold proportions. With their appearance changing the timeline in so many ways. Will humanity survive the coming storm? Rating may go up to M as story goes on.
1. Prologue

_Resurgence: Prologue_

 **AN: Hello! It's Evan and I'm back with an actual story. As of now this is a Mass Effect/Star/Freelancer crossover. Updates will probably be pretty slow as I have school and other priorities. Disclaimer: Star/Freelancer and Mass Effect belong to Microsoft and Bioware respectively.**

 _2317, 21:52 Alliance Military Time, Sol System, Titan Orbit, Last Alliance Territory._

Energy weapons fire streaked across the void, traveling at about ½ _c_ away the _Savannah_. The energy bolts from the cruiser hitting with megaton level force against the Battleship's shield, dropping it by a quarter. Another Alliance cruiser added its firepower to the _Savannah_ 's salvo, dropping the Coalition ship's shields enough for a squadron of Phoenixes to launch their torpedoes into its flank. There were no escape pods launched in time.

Even though this scene was repeated across Titan's orbit as the Coalition's endless military forces crashed against a wall of Alliance frigates and cruisers. The Coalition's weaker weaponry swiftly tore apart the tattered remains of the First, Sixth, and Eleventh fleets. While down on the moon's surface, the great sleeper ships were minutes away from launch. Crews rushed around, knowing they would be left behind but still selflessly working to launch the millions of frozen civilian and soldiers to their heavily classified destination.

At the same time in a heavily guarded and sealed room on the _Liberty_ a prototype FTL drive was awaiting startup. This revolutionary piece of technology would allow the Sleeper ships to be wrapped in a "bubble" of sorts. This bubble would warp space around the ships. Allowing them to be propelled at over twenty times the speed of light. But, humans are not without their flaws, and this particular guard's flaw was greed. The Coalition agent on the base, knowing they would not live to sabotage the ships. Bribed this guard to upload new coordinates into the pre-planned navigational data. The betrayal was quickly done, no one but the two cohorts the wiser to the fate of the Alliance Remnant.

 _2317, 23:00, Alliance Military Time, Sol System. Titan Orbit, Last Alliance Territory._

With The Hanger bay empty for the first time in over five months, the massive engines of the _Liberty_ Fired up, her sisters, the _Bretonia, Rhineland, Kusari, Hispania, Reviera, and Roma_ following shortly behind. As the ships cleared the atmosphere, the crews were treated to the sight of the Alliance fleets battling a desperate delaying action against the Coalition. The FTL drive of the _Liberty_ was approaching full charge, last minute preparations were being done to keep the drive from overheating. The remains of the Alliance fleets encased the sleeper ships in a tight shield, blocking the Coalition weapons fire.

As the _Liberty's_ drive reached full charge and final navigation checks were engaged, two Coalition frigates weaved through the rapidly killed Alliance fleet as their reactors reached critical levels. Make a hard burn for the _Roma,_ the first frigate detonated prematurely, the energy wave obliterating the shield of the _Roma_ while the second frigate slammed head-on into the sleeper ship as its reactor blew. When the energy cloud dispersed the _Roma_ was no more. At the same time a Coalition battle fleet uncloaked in front of the sleeper ships. Valiantly, the Riviera overclocked its engines and activated all weapons it could. Clearing a hole in the battle fleet at the cost of all occupants. The _Liberty_ activated its drive at that moment, dragging the other sleeper ships and any Alliance or Coalition caught in its range with them. The Navigation staff of the huge ship only had a few seconds to mutter a collective Epithet that would describe the entirety of what would happen next.

" _God Fucking Damnit"_

 **Hi guys and gals (plus other gender identifications I don't give a fuck about), I hope you like this prologue to** _ **Resurgence**_ **. At this point in all other chapters I will be posting a** _ **neural net log**_ **of all terms and other complicated things in the chapter. Also, please review on any mistakes/improvements I could make, it goes a long way, it also improves my confidence and makes new chappies come out faster. I wrote this in 3 hours when the idea came to me. HAPPY NEW YEARS.**

 **Some final notes:**

 **Edison Trent and Jun'ko will be in this story, as will Shepard and one other I'm not revealing (not a multi-crossover)**

 **This will diverge rapidly from the mass effect trilogy as early as before ME: 1,so expect new super powers and other changes.**

 **The Reapers will be made more powerful, this is to preserve balance.**

 **(Goes with 3.) This will be based off real war and as such will be made to make the council suffer for every victory (think Halo covenant war or XCOM), but the Reapers will lose sometimes (and obviously the council will be slaughtered).**

Accessing Neural Net Database

...

Access granted: Welcome: Administrator Alux.

Entries Modified:

Alliance-Coalition War: started in the early 23rd century, the war would rage for a hundred years until the coalition automated ships and production won out against Alliance technological superiority. The war would end when the Alliance sleeper ships jumped out of the Sol System to escape the Coalition. The Allied Confederation of Systems has never ended the war with the Coalition and has declared any Coalition supporter an enemy of the state. Along with this many polls have shown citizens believe that should we meet the Coalition again, they must be destroyed at all costs in vengeance for our loss.

Wave Drive: The Wave Drive has had many reiterations since its first conception. As of now the drive can go up to 60 LYD on overclock settings, making it the fastest FTL in Council Space. The design and sale of these drives is completely government controlled and as such any reverse engineering is met with immediate lethal force. Sale of drives or ships carrying these drives is restricted to Alliance space and then only to Humans of legal driving age and above who can pass a rigorous psychology test (Alliance Restriction on Sale of Advanced Technology, Section 1, Paragraph 4: implemented CE: 700/AFC: 1.

Changes Saved

...

Changes Uploaded

Logging out: Have a nice day Alux.


	2. The Timeline of Doooooooooooooooooooooom

**Resurgence: Chapter 1: The Horrible Timeline of Dooooooooooooooooooooom!**

 **Soooooooooooooooo… sorry about the timeline chapter, I had no other idea on how to write a period of** _ **400**_ **years until first contact. As such, I will have (hopefully) an engaging timeline for you to read. (Probably not)**

 **Also, since I forgot last chapter, here's my disclaimer: I ItsEvansFault do not own Starlancer/Freelancer, which belongs to Microsoft. I also do not own Mass effect or the universes these games reside in. The only thing I own is any original characters/ ships/ technologies.**

SSA 1: The Alliance Remnant comes out of FTL on the edge of a binary star system with the hulls of many derelict space craft surrounding them. With one planet in the system able to support life, albeit it would be many years of terraforming before the planet would be Earth like, the Alliance begins mining operations to build the first shipyards and civilian stations. The star system is named Nova Spes and the planet named Phoenix. The SSA dating system is adopted (Spes System Arrival)

SSA 25: The first colonists 100,000 are awakened and sent to the surface to begin construction of sealed colony domes and terraforming machines for the next wave, in other news, the first 50 scout drones are sent into the systems asteroid fields, estimates show high mineral content.

SSA 31: Disaster strikes as a disease on the planet escapes the laboratory it was being studied in, all contact with colony is cut off and relief teams are prepared. Admiral Stenfield orders all ships that leave the planet be destroyed.

SSA 33: A cure to the disease is synthesized and distributed to the remaining colonists. Only 30,000 survived. The Alliance begins mining the asteroid belts to build more shipyards. Automated scanning of the planet's surface picks up a faint energy signal, investigations begin.

SSA 34: Inside the bunker the last mementos of a species called the Protheans are found, detailing a war against genocidal machines that return every 50000 years, the bunker is dated at approximately 49000 years old.

SSA 67: A mysterious element is found by the mining drones, when studied the element appeared to change the mass of an object when subjected to electrical charges, also appears to have no atomic weight.

SSA 70: When the element is tested with warp drives the drive imploded and generated a small scale black hole, which vanished barely 5 seconds later, all lives on the test corvette were lost.

SSA: 100: The building of the city of New London is completed, estimate to be able to hold 5 million comfortably, the Alliance begins releasing the other sleepers at 10000 a week.

SSA 110: The 5 million new citizens are finally settled in to their new lives, productivity of the Alliance skyrockets, 15 new "super" mining ships are constructed, with over a kilometer of storage, the Alliance Congress makes plans for the construction of a new fleet.

SSA 125: The Spes system becomes completely mapped out, construction begins on the First, Second, and Third fleets, the Third fleet is to be composed of only scout ships. Estimated completion time for all fleets is SSA 148.

SSA 150: Recent advances in Warp tech allow for ships to now reach 15 LYD, the Third fleet find a near perfect garden world, the planet is named Eden Prime and is mapped for the first interstellar colonization.

SSA 200: The recon corvette _Azuke_ finds a 15 kilometer long "tuning fork" in the Prometheus system, of note is that a garden planet is also in this system. The system is locked down and the Second fleet permanently moved there.

SSA 300: The five Alliance fleets and supporting QRF forces are deemed enough to protect their 20 colonies, the Relay in the Shanxi system is leaked to the Neural Net and a civilian poll shows that the citizenry feels the thing should be left untouched.

SSA 326: The Prometheus system is colonized and the Garden World, Antaram, is seen as a prime vacation system, production of defense stations around the Relay begin entering the planning stage.

SSA: 332: A relay is found in the Spes system, all space manufacturers are ordered to construct defensive structures for all colonies, the Alliance military budget increases to 300 Trillion and orbital platforms made to protect Phoenix.

SSA 436: the Alliance approves a small exploration flotilla to enter the Prometheus Relay, the Fifth fleet, along with QRF forces are sent to watch the Prometheus entrance. Contact with unidentifiable ships is reported, no further reports are made.

 **Hello, sorry I haven't updated, like, at all, I had a lot of writers block and with the semester ending I just couldn't get the energy to write. Fun fact: no neural net log right now that comes next chapter, because this timeline is written for Alliance citizens, and as this will be a common theme that I must address now** **EVERYONE IS AN UNRELIABLE NARRATOR, EVEN THE AUTHOR!** **So, just telling you now that this is why you won't know a lot unless I deign (is this the right word?) to put a Net Log.**

 **Just like last Chapter, I would love to be told what you thing I'm doing wrong and what I'm misgrammaring/spelling (fuck English!). Oh yeah, I'll be posting a poll on my profile until the next chapter comes out (bout', uh, a while) on who humanity makes contact with. Turians are not an option as this is at the start of the [Classified] and I don't like clichés (ironic, no?).**

 **-Toodles, Evan**

 **P.S: I know this chapter was short, the next many will be a lot longer, don't worry.**


End file.
